Starting Over, Chapter 5!Final Chapter!!
by American Sweetheart
Summary: After Bra realizes she doesn't like the life she's living she runs away to New York to start over. Years later her past finds her and she once again makes a decision that changes her life. (this is going to be a g/b later on! ;] )chapter 4
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragonballz characters.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know about the age difference, but in this story Goten and Trunks are about 5 years older then Bra. It just makes everything more easier.   
  
  
  
Summary: After Bra realizes she doesn't like the life she's living she runs away to New York to start over. Years later her past finds her and she once again makes a decision that changes her life.   
  
  
Starting over  
chapter one  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miss Briefs!!!!!" The professor shouted at the young woman. Bra quickly lifted up her head from the desk.  
  
  
  
"Yes Professor?" Bra said with a sleepy tone.  
  
  
  
"Well miss Briefs if you are done with your nap may we continue with today's lesson?" Bra nodded her head and the professor began the lesson once again. Bra still didn't listen though, she was thinking more about what she would do after school and other things like that. 'Why did I even take this class anyway? Oh yea, that's right mom thought it would make me "a better business woman" ' Bra thought, try to sound like her mother in her head. Then the bell rang and everyone got up to leave.  
  
  
  
Bra sighed as she put her book into her bag and walked out of the classroom. The professor yelled some page numbers but Bra didn't bother to memorize them. 'Man, I'm 21 and this is my 3rd year of college and I already can't wait to get out of here!' Bra's thoughts put a smile on her lips. She got into her red aircar, put her bag in the back seat, and drove off towards Capsule Corps.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Bra arrived at her home. Bra, although, didn't really think of it as much of a home. 'A home is where your loving, caring family is. This place is not a home. We don't love each other, or at least if we do we don't show it' Bra thought to herself as she opened the door and walked in. It was true, her family really didn't care for her. Her father was always training and when ever they did talk it was an argument. Her mother was the same, she'd work all day and night and they never spent any time together. Of course she loved her family, but things had changed since when she was little.  
  
  
  
Bra was about to walk up stairs when she noticed a letter on the table addressed to her. She walked over to the table and picked it up. Bra smiled when she saw who it was from. The letter was sent to her from her friend Laura in New York. Bra met Laura when Laura came to her college last year as member of a club at her school back in New York. Bra and Laura where the same age and became instant friends. Ever since Laura left, her and Bra had been writing to each other.  
  
  
  
Bra ran up the stairs to her room. As soon as she stepped in she closed the door dropped her bag on the bed beside her, and opened the letter.  
  
  
  
It read:  
  
  
  
Dear Bra,  
Hey! How are you? In case you haven't noticed by the address on the envelope. I just moved into my own apartment!! I'm so happy! But my roommate moved out with her boyfriend because he got her pregnant. Guess she'll be more careful next time.  
  
  
  
Really sorry to hear about your family. I know exactly how you feel, my parents got divorced when I was 11 and I remember them always fighting. Hang in there. I should go, write me back soon!  
  
  
  
-Laura  
  
  
  
  
  
'Man I wish I could live on my own!' Bra thought as she put the letter under her pillow. Just then there was a knock at her door.  
  
  
  
"Who is it?" Bra asked laying down on her bed to face the ceiling.   
  
  
  
"It's Trunks. Can I come in?" Trunks asked from behind the door. Bra sighed.  
  
  
  
"Sure." Bra answered as her brother walked in. Although Bra didn't show it she really did like Trunks. He was the only one she could ever talk to, and he understood most of her problems since he came form the same messed up family. But ever since Trunks got a place of his own she hasn't seen much of him any more. He still worked for C.C. but it wasn't the same.  
  
  
  
Trunks sat on the end of Bra's bed looking at her. He was warring a nice suit with his hair down. He sat crossed legged with his elbow rested on his knee and his head rested in his palm. Bra noticed how grown up he looked, and here she was in a long Jean dress with a long sleeve, black shirt.  
  
  
  
"Hi." Trunks said with a smile. Bra knew he was making fun of her mood, but she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" Bra asked.  
  
  
  
"First why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Trunks asked back.  
  
  
  
"Nothing." Bra said then turned away. There was a few minutes of silence.  
  
  
  
"Well whatever is bothering you I have just the cure." Bra eyed her brother, as he said that.  
  
  
  
"Oh really? What is this 'cure'." Bra asked.  
  
  
  
"Going to the bar with me and getting drunk." Trunks said then smiled. Bra laughed.  
  
  
  
"You may look grown up Trunks Briefs, but you'll never be able to act grown up." Bra said still giggling.   
  
  
  
"Is that a yes?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure, why not, loosing brain cells that contain my memories of this life sounds ok to me." Bra said as she rubbed her forehead.  
  
  
  
"I'll pick you up around 9:30. Ok?" Trunks asked his sister as he got up to leave the room.  
  
  
  
"Ok. See ya Trunks." Bra answered as she sat up. Trunks waved and closed the door as he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
~At 9:30~  
  
  
  
"Bra! Trunks is here!!" Bulma yelled up stairs to Bra's room.  
  
  
  
"Ok I'm coming!!" Bra yelled back as she ran down the stairs. She didn't change her clothes, but she did put on some make-up.  
  
  
  
"He's waiting outside in his car." Bulma said, walking back into her office to do more work.  
  
  
  
"Nice to see you to mom." Bra said in a sarcastic whisper. She walked outside to find Trunks waiting in his blue aircar with Goten and Lisa, Goten's girlfriend. Bra stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Goten and Lisa in the back seat kissing. Realizing she looked like a fool standing there Bra walked up to the car and got in.  
  
  
  
"Hey Bra! I hope you don't mind that these two come a long with us." Trunks greeted. Bra gave a fake smile.  
  
  
  
"Oh no, the more the merrier!" Bra said as she put her head against the side window.  
  
  
  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
  
  
  
Bra sat with Goten and Lisa at their booth while Trunks played pool with three women hanging over him. Bra whached in disgust as Goten and Lisa made out. 'Don't they have any manners?! I wish it was me instead of Lisa...............Where did that come from?!?!?!?! I'm so over that crush I had on Goten! He can be with anyone he wants to, I don't care.' Bra thought. Lisa looked over at Bra and pushed Goten off of her.  
  
  
  
"Goten please, I'm sure Trunks little sister doesn't want to see us like that." Lisa said smiling at Bra. Bra gave her a quick fake smile that turned into a frown. 'Trunks little sister?! I have a name!' Bra thought again to herself.  
  
  
  
"So, how is college? I never stayed in school. I hated it." Lisa said still smiling at Bra.  
  
  
  
"Oh so that's why you became a hooker!!," Bra said in a 'I just made a great discovery' tone, "If you'll excuse me I need some fresh air." Bra said angrily as she got up to leave the Bar. Lisa was totally shocked and Goten was very upset.  
  
  
  
"I'll go find out what's wrong with her." Goten said then go up and left to find Bra. He didn't have to look far, she was sitting on the sidewalk.   
  
  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!" Goten yelled at Bra. She turned around, her red, angry eyes fixed on Goten. She slowly stood up.  
  
  
  
"You want to know what my problem is?! I'll tell you what my problem is!! My father ever talks to me like yours did, no he's to busy training! I never got to cry on my moms shoulder like you did, why? Because she has to much work! Your older brother doesn't try to cheer you up by bring you to a bar only so he could pick up some girls and make you sit and whach the one person you actually cared about kiss his girlfriend!! That's my problem!!" Bra yelled as she started to walk down the street. Goten was totally taken back, he sat down on the sidewalk overcome with confusion.  
  
  
  
  
"A half and hour later Bra arrived home and ran up stars to her room. When she got there she slammed her door and jumped on her bed crying. Bra put her hands behind her pillow as she cried into it. She felt something rub against her hand. She pulled it out to find it was the letter Laura wrote her. 'That's It!!' Bra thought as she got off the bed and pulled out a suitcase from under it. Bra quickly dialed Laura's number as she ran around her room grabbing all the stuff she could. Then Laura picked up.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Laura asked.  
  
  
  
"Hey Laura its me Bra. I read you letter and it seems your looking for a roommate." Bra asked shoving her things in her suitcase.  
  
  
  
"Well, yea, I guess-"  
  
  
  
"Well I'll be on the next plane to New York!"  
  
  
  
"Bra, as much as I'd like to have you live with me, I really don't think you should run away from your problems." Laura said.  
  
  
  
"Laura I have to get out of here, if I don't I'll die. Plus I can get a job and pay my rent." There was a silent moment after Bra said that.  
  
  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you at the airport." Laura gave in.  
  
  
  
"Great! This will be so much fun!" Bra said.  
  
  
  
"Ok. see ya Bra."  
  
  
  
"Bye." Bra hung up the phone, grabbed her three suitcases, and left her room. When she was out front she took one last look at her house then got in her car and drove to the airport.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 should be out soon!  
  
p.s. I know that Bra's family isn't that bad but it just fits in my story. Besides, things get better. ;]  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

STARTING OVER  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz or any of the characters.  
  
  
Author's note: Again, I know about the age difference but in this story Goten and Trunks are about 5 years older then Bra. Thanks ;]  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra sat in her seat with her bag on her lap.  
She was really doing it, she was setting herself free. For years part of her was empty, something was missing. She remembered some nights she would sit on her window sill and cry. For no real reason except for the fact she was trapped. Tied to an anchor. But here she was, minutes away from landing at New York and starting over.  
  
  
After the plane landed Bra waited awhile before getting off. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.  
  
  
"You'll do fine Deere." The old woman next to Bra said. She smiled and patted Bra's shoulder. Bra looked at her. She was a pretty old lady with a cane and thick glasses. Bra liked the old lady's smile, it was so warm and caring.   
  
  
"Um, thank you. But how did you-" Bra started.  
  
  
"Well, by the way you look I'd say your running from something. Am I right?" The old lady said, taking her hand off Bra's shoulder.  
  
  
"Yea." Bra said feeling kind of weak for running away. *I wonder what dad would say?* Bra thought.  
  
  
"Well like I said Deere, you'll do fine. Good luck." The old woman got up and left. Bra sighed, picked up her bag, and got off the plane.  
  
  
As soon as Bra got her bags she was greeted by Laura.   
  
  
"Bra! Your really here! I thought you'd chicken out." Laura said smiling. She was the same height as Bra and she ware a pink T-shirt with 'angel' on it and white pants. Laura had short blond hair and blue eyes. Bra hugged her.  
  
  
"Yea, I'm really here. Can we go? I'm tired." Bra asked.  
  
  
"Sure! Lets go!" Laura grabbed one of Bra's suitcases and lead Bra to the entrance of the airport.  
  
  
"Ok, number one thing to know about New York, all you have to do when you want a ride is wave you hand in the air and yell, Taxi!!!!" Laura demonstrated for Bra as a taxi pulled up in front of them. Bra already knew that but she thought is was funny the way Laura showed her. After Laura and Bra got in Laura told the cab driver the address and he drove off.  
  
  
"Listen Bra, you have to be careful out here. I've lived all my life in New York and its not all that easy. I'm not saying it's the worst place in the world, I'm just saying to whach your back. Ok?" Laura asked with a serious tone.  
  
  
"I understand. Thanks Laura." Bra answered. Laura smiled.  
  
  
"No problem. So do you think your family will find you here?" Laura asked.  
  
  
"No, not likely. I gave the airport a fake name so even if they did ask there they wouldn't find me. My mom will probably call the police, but they'll never look for me here." Bra said. She thought her father would search for her ki, but she would just hide it for awhile.  
  
  
"Well ok I guess your set." Laura said sighing, "Oh here it is!" She pointed to the building they where pulling up to. Bra stared out the window. The place was a mess, it looked like it had about 10 apartments in it, both a first and second floor. It didn't have any trees or anything in front of it. It was a brick building and a very old one at that.  
  
  
"Um, Laura? Are you sure this is it?" Bra asked still staring at the building.  
  
  
"Well its not palace, but you not a princess, so it will just have to do." Laura said then got out of the car. Bra giggled. *I am a princess Laura. I guess I'll have to tell her I'm part alien later* Bra thought getting out of the car. Laura lead Bra into the building and up the stairs. She stopped at room 23. Laura unlocked the door.  
  
  
"Well, welcome to your new home Bra." Laura said and held the door open. Bra walked in. She looked the apartment over, to her left was a small kitchen. It had an old refrigerator, an old stove, and a few cabinets, and a small fold up table with two fold up chairs. The tile looked like it was supposed to be white but it was stained bad so it was hard to tell. Bra walked past the kitchen into the 'living room'. This room was a little bigger but not by much. It had one couch that was yellow with orange flowers on it, on each side of the couch was a night stand with a lamp on it. The room also contained a small coffee table, a 13 inch tv, and a few house plants. The carpet was green with a few stains on it as well. On each side of the tv was a door.  
  
  
"The one on the right is yours. Check it out." Laura said nodding he head towards the bedroom door. Bra was kind of afraid to look but her arms hurt from the suitcases and she went ahead and opened the door. The room was pretty basic. It had a bed, dresser, window, and a night stand. It had the same ugly green carpet.  
  
  
"Uh, Laura? Where's the bathroom in this place?" Bra asked afraid that she'd have to go down the hall to find one.  
  
  
"Oh, its right here." Laura said walking into Bra's room and opened door on the left wall, "Its connected to my room so we have to share. Hope you don't mind."  
  
  
"Oh no, its fine." Bra said as she put her suit cases down on the bed. Laura walked over to the door.  
  
  
"I'm going to have a snack, why don't you unpack and rest. The phone is in the living room, its cordless so you can talk in here if you want. You just have to pay the bill if its long distance." Laura said.  
  
  
"Ok no problem." Bra smiled and Laura smiled back. Laura then left the room. *I don't think I'll ever call them but I wonder what they're doing right now* Bra thought to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
~In Japan, at Capsule Corp.~  
  
  
  
"Trunks?!?! Trunks where are you?!?!" Bulma yelled for her son.  
  
  
"In the living room with Goten!!" Trunks yelled back and in a few minutes his mother was in the room looking very worried.  
  
  
"Where's our sister? The college called and she never showed up at school. Have you seen her?" Bulma asked hopefully.   
  
  
"No I haven't seen her since last night when she left the bar early," Trunks said, "but don't worry mom." Bulma shook her head.  
  
  
"Trunks, I looked over Bra's room, a lot of her things are missing including three suitcases from under her bed. I think she ran away." Bulma said looking at the floor in sadness.  
  
  
"No, no, Bra wouldn't do that! Why would she do that?!?!" Trunks screamed in anger. Goten stared wide eyed forward.  
  
  
"Bra ran away?" Goten said in a whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Look for chapter 3! It will be out soon! ;]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Starting Over, Chapter 3

*5 years. 5 years!! For 5 years I've worked at   
this place and they're going to fire me now!* Bra thought as she walked to her bosses office. After a few   
months of living in New York Bra had found a nice, little job as a secretary at a local TV network, but a   
few minutes ago she heard that her boss wanted to see her. She feared that she was going to job. Bra   
wore a standard business suit with high-heels, and her hair down. As she passed by the long-endless rolls   
of desks she glazed at her fellow workers. She didn't know most of them, on the count of she didn't really   
care to much for her fob. She needed the money so her and Laura could keep the apartment and buy the   
necessities. Bra took a deep breath as she stepped into the evaluator. Her boss's office was up another 6   
floors. Bra pushed the button with shaky finger.  
  
  
  
Bra couldn't afford to lose her job, she just couldn't. For one thing Laura's old roommate spent many   
nights over at their place. She would come over beaten and bloody with her 5 year old son even worse   
then she was. Bra hated seeing the child in such a state, it would remind her of Trunks after a sparring   
session with her father. She always hated fighting, so much unnecessary pain. But of course, being a   
sayain, a part of her wished she could spar with the others. That was the other reason she couldn't lose   
her job, she would have to go back. She would crawl back to Japan, she could picture her parents anger   
filled faces as she crawled through the doorway to her home. The evaluator stopped and there was a ding   
as the doors opened. Bra stepped off and started to walk down the hallway to the network presidents   
office. She felt as if she where on death row about to be executed. Bra closed her eyes and took an others   
deep breath as she turned the doorknob to the office. As she entered she could smell the cheap cigars and   
air freshener. She smiled as her boss turned around in his chair.  
  
  
  
He was a short man, balking, and fairly over weight. He smiled showing Bra his yellow teeth, Bra   
thought she would throw-up at the sight but managed to keep her lunch down.  
  
  
  
"Hello Bra. Its nice to see you." Bra's boss said and entertwined his fingers.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Richway, listen, I only took 3 pencils and maybe a few packs of sugar from the coffee room, but   
that's no reason to fire me!" Bra said pleading. Her boss looked completely confused.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to fire you Bra." He said. Bra straitened her back and tried to look more serious, but she   
was totally relived that she wasn't going to lose her job.  
  
  
"So why did you want to see me then Mr. Richway?" Bra asked raising a eyebrow. Her boos smiled   
again.  
  
  
  
"Well, for a long time this network has tried to get an inter view with the president of the largest company   
in the world, but as you know we have been unsuccessful. Well last night I got a call from the companies   
head office and the president agreed to the interview!! Their coming in tomorrow!!" The round man said   
slamming his fist on the desk. Bra put on a fake smile.  
  
  
  
"That's great Mr. Richway, but what does it have to do with me?" Bra asked. Her boss gave her that;   
'would you do me a big favor' smile. *Oh no, here it comes* Bra thought.  
  
  
  
"Well you see Bra, these people are from Japan and well, I thought since you where from there too that   
you might like to show them around.............." Mr. Richway said leaning towards Bra. * Oh great! That   
would be tons of fun! NOT!!" Bra thought to herself.  
  
  
"Mr. Richway I really can't-" Bra started.  
  
  
  
"I'll give you a raise if you do it." He interrupted.  
  
  
"Ok!!" Bra said happy that she would get something out of it.  
  
  
  
"Great! You'll met them here in my office at noon tomorrow." He said stacking some papers on his desk.   
Bra got up to leave but turned around again.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Richway, but I never got the name of the company." Bra said holding the door knob.  
  
  
  
"Oh it's Capsule Corp." Her boss said looking through his desk drawer. Bra felt as if she had ran head   
first into a wall with the word 'past' written on it.'  
  
  
  
"C-capsule........Corp-p?" Bra whispered shaking.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Her boss replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh........................." Bra said dazed and wide eyed as she walked out of the door. Once she was out of   
the office she walked over to the opposite wall and banged her head against it several times. When her   
head began to ache she stopped and just lend against the beaten wall. * Moms coming here!!! And stupid   
me volunteered to show her around!!!!! She'll be so mad and disappointed in me, and she'll probably dray   
me back to Japan!!!* Bra mentally kicked herself. Bra couldn't think straight on the disaster so she   
decided to go back to her apartment to think it over. A few minutes later Bra stumbled out of the building   
not really paying any attention to the rushing people around her. She only lived a few minutes away from   
her work so Bra walked to her job every day. Laura did the same, she worked at a record store about 40   
minutes south of their apartment.  
  
  
  
Bra had lost track of the time when she reached her apartment. When she got up stairs into her and   
Laura's room there was a note from Laura on the table saying she was going to be home at 9:00p.m. Bra   
sighed as she went into her bedroom to rest and think.  
  
  
  
Bra was woken up by the sound of t he front door closing. She staggered out of bed still in her suit.   
When she opened her bedroom door she saw Laura sitting on the kitchen chair eating some leftover pasta.  
  
  
  
"Hey Laura." Bra said with a depressed tone as she sat down next to her friend.  
  
  
  
"Oh hey Bra," Laura said still eating the pasta, "guess what I saw down stairs today."  
  
  
  
"What?" Bra asked in the 'I could care less' voice.  
  
  
  
"The building owner talking to the police, there was another robbery today! That makes 3 total this   
month! We could be next!" Laura said seriously. Bra looked at her as if she had a hat on that said 'I was   
voted weirdest person of the month.'  
  
  
  
"Laura don't worry, we wouldn't get robbed, we have nothing to steal." Bra said.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess so, but if we do get robbed I'm blaming you." Laura answered. There was a moment of   
silence.  
  
  
  
"So what's wrong with you? You seem down." Laura asked. Bra sighted.  
  
  
  
"Well I volunteered to show this president of a large company around New Your-" Bra began.  
  
  
  
"That's great!!" Laura said and patted Bra's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"That's not all. The large company is Capsule Corp. and the president is my mom." Bra whispered.   
Laura dropped her fork.  
  
  
  
"What?! No way!! Bra you can't leave! If she sees you then you'll have to move back to Japan with her!"   
Laura yelled.  
  
  
  
"No. I would never let it happen. I'll just play it out. I'll be fine." Bra explained getting up to leave.  
  
  
  
"If you say so." Laura said but it was to late, Bra was in her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day........................................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
* Man I'm so tired!!!* Bra thought as she walked off the evaluator. She did not get a lot of sleep the   
night before because she stayed up trying to figure out what to tell her mother. Bra stopped in front of the   
door.  
  
  
  
Bra closed her eyes and let her arms relax at her sides. Her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't   
hear any of the conversations around her. Bra took one last deep breath before opening the 'Door of death'   
and walking into 'hell'.  
  
  
  
"Oh, miss Briefs! Good to see you." Bra's boss greeted her. Bra fixed her eyes on him because she knew   
her mother was sitting next to her and when he said 'miss Briefs' she heard her turn in the chair.  
  
  
"I'd like you to meet the president of Capsule Corp. and you already have something in common! You   
both have the same last name!" Bra's boss said giving his fake business laugh. Bra still didn't look down,   
but she felt her mother's eyes upon her.  
  
  
"His last name is Briefs also! Mr. Briefs, this is my secretary Miss Briefs!!" He chuckled. Bra's eyes   
widened. *did he say Mr.?!?!?!* As a gut reaction Bra turned and looked down. Her eyes met another   
pair of blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"Trunks?!?!?!?!?!" Bra yelled as she stumbled back.  
  
  
  
"Bra!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said in total shock. Bra quickly turned to her boss.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for introducing us, I'm sure we'll have a great time. Bye!," Bra said pulling on Trunks arm,   
"Come on Mr. Briefs, New York awaits." Bra announced flashing a fake smile. She literally pushed him   
out of the office then closed the door behind them.  
  
  
  
"Bra is it really you?!?!" Trunks asked leaning in to be face to face with his sister.  
  
  
  
"Of course its me!!!!!" Bra yelled back she noticed everyone starring at them so she dragged him over to   
the evaluator. And pushed the button for the bottom floor. They where the only ones in the elevator.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here Trunks?" Bra asked half relived the wasn't her mother in his place.  
  
  
  
"Well I came here for a interview. What are you doing here?!" Trunks replied.  
  
  
  
"I live here." Bra answered in a very serious tone.  
  
  
  
"Since when?" Trunks questioned, also becoming serious.  
  
  
  
"Since the day I woke up and realized that no one cared for me in Japan." Bra said not changing her   
mood. Trunks was s little taken back for a moment then his face changed to a sorry expression.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way Bra." Trunks said in a sad whisper. He starred at the floor. Bra's expression   
lifted.  
  
  
  
"Hey don't I at least get a hug from my brother?" Bra smiled and held her arms out. Trunks smiled and   
hugged her.  
  
  
  
"I've missed you sis." Trunks said as the door opened. They stopped hugging as the door opened.   
  
  
  
"I've missed you too. We an talk more at my place." Bra said walking towards the exit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later at the appartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
"Wow Bra, this place is..........................well it's.............very...........n.........i..........c.........e." Trunks said   
sarcastically as they walked in.  
  
  
  
"I've grown to like it. Come on we can sit on the couch." Bra said leading the way.  
  
  
  
"So how is everyone?" Bra asked in a fake happy mood. She was more worried that he'd ask her why she   
left.  
  
  
  
"Their fine. Mom retired, that's why I'm the president. Dad still trains a lot." Trunks answered feeling   
uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
"And what about you? Do you still train daily with Goten?" Bra questioned. Trunks starred at her.  
  
  
  
"A lot has happened since you left Bra. Mom and Dad spent the first 2 years searching for you, but they   
stopped after I told them you probaly didn't want to be found." Trunks began. Bra's heart grew heavier   
even though she thought she could care less.  
  
  
  
"But the Son's didn't stop. Goten went looking for you the first three years then when Goku came back he   
went looking with Goten." Trunks said as he picked up a book from the table. Bra jumped up out of her   
seat.  
  
  
  
"Goku came Back?!?!?!?!" Bra screamed. Trunks smiled at her.  
  
  
"Yea two years ago. You know if you come back with me you could see him" Trunks said still smiling.  
  
  
  
"What?! NO way! Never! I will never go back there!!!" Bra yelled then turned her back to Trunks.  
  
  
  
"Listen Bra, it would only be for a few weeks. You could stay in a hotel. Besides, do you really want to   
live the rest of your life not being able to see Goku one last time? Wasn't he like an uncle to you?"   
Trunks pleaded. Bra thought about his words. He was right, she did want to see Goku again but was it   
really worth the risk?  
  
  
  
"Ok I'll go, but I will not stay there got it?!?!" Bra agreed turning to face Trunks again. He smiled at his   
easy victory.  
  
  
  
"Great!! Everyone will love to see you again!!" He said still excited over Bra returning.  
  
  
  
"Whatever," She began, "do you have a place to stay?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, but its kind of far from here." He answered.  
  
  
  
"Ok then , you can stay here, but you'll have to sleep on the couch. It's already dark anyway." Bra   
explained as she started to walk to her room.  
  
  
  
"Thanks. We'll leave tomorrow." He smiled. Bra froze in her tracks.  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow?!?! What?! Why?!?" She screamed.  
  
  
  
"We'll leave tomorrow, or I'll tell your boss I don't want to do a interview and you'll be fired." He said   
chuckling. She grew more and more angry at him.  
  
  
  
"Fine!!!!" She yelled before slamming her door close.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.............................................One Hour Later.........................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Laura slowly slid her key into the door and opened it. As she walked into the kitchen Trunks walked in   
too, from the living room. Laura couldn't see his face because it was so dark. She panicked thinking he   
was a robber and picked up the nearest object.  
  
  
  
"Don't move!!!!! I have a gun and I know how to use it!!!!!!!" Laura warned pointing the object at   
Trunks. He looked very confused.  
  
  
  
"Oh, ah, miss? That's a banana." Trunks said pointing at the object in her hand. Laura looked at it for a   
minute then got back in her position.  
  
  
  
"Don't get smart with me!!!" Laura yelled just then Bra walked out of her room.  
  
  
  
"What's going on here?" Bra asked turning on the lights.  
  
  
  
"Bra! Just in time! You can call the police while I hold him down!" Laura explained. Trunks turned his   
head to face his sister. He lifted his shoulders. Bra smiled turning to Laura.  
  
  
  
"Laura this is my brother Trunks he's not a robber." Bra explained trying not to laugh. Laura dropped the   
banana.  
  
  
  
"Oh." She said turning back towards Trunks.  
  
  
  
"Trunks, this is my roommate Laura." Bra introduced Trunks gave Laura a smile that almost made her   
melt.  
  
  
  
"It turns out he's the president of the company now. Oh, and I'm kind of going with him to Japan   
tomorrow." Bra said the last part faster and softer .  
  
  
  
"If all guys look like this in Japan why did you even leave in the first place." Laura said still starring at   
Trunks. He blushed.  
  
  
  
"Well you can come too. That is , if you want to." Trunks offered looking at her shyly.  
  
  
"Ok." Laura agreed. Bra just starred at the two of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the next chapter: Bra, Laura, and Trunks go to Japan. Bra meets her parents and the Sons, including   
Goten!!;] See what there reactions are to seeing Bra for the first time in 5 years!!  
  
Authors Note: I really don't plan to but Trunks and Laura together, just in case you where worried.   
  
  
  
  
please review, and thank you for reading  



	4. Starting Over Chapter 4

STARTING OVER  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me. ;]  
  
  
Author's Note: thanks for reading my story! And please remember that in this story Goten and Bra are   
only 5 years apart in age. (Trunks is still one year older then Goten). Has anyone seen the pictures people   
have drawn aired on toonmi? Have you ever noticed that theirs a few pictures of Pan but they say only   
current toonmi characters? That's weird, not that I'm complaining, I mean that pictures are good and all   
but it's still weird. Well anyway on with the story! ;]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was about an hour left of their flight, but to Bra it seemed much longer. While Trunks and Laura   
chatted, Bra stared blankly at the seat in front of her. Laura noticed the way Bra was acting and tried to   
start a conversation.  
  
  
  
"So Bra, who exactly are we going to see in Japan?" She asked,. Seeing Bra snap back to reality.  
  
  
  
"Old friends." Bra whispered hardly able to speak.  
  
  
  
"What about your family? Will I get to meet them?" Laura asked beginning to worry about her friend.   
Bra didn't say anything.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you'll meet them," Trunks began, "But I have to warn you, we're not your average family." Laura   
starred at Trunks then turned to Bra, then back to Trunks.  
  
  
  
"That ok I've seen some pretty weird things before. So are you an alien too?" Laura noted,   
remembering what Bra had told her about the sayians.   
  
  
  
"Oh, ah, yea. How did you know? Did Bra tell you?" Trunks asked a little confused.  
  
  
  
"Yea she did, believe it or not she actually talked once!" Laura said, making fun of Bra's silence.   
Trunks chuckled as Laura laid back in her chair.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Trunks and Laura had just picked up their bags when they noticed Bra was missing.  
  
  
  
"Hey Trunks? Where's Bra?" Laura asked looking for her roommate. Trunks began to search also. He   
spotted his sister trying to buy a ticket.  
  
  
  
"There she is! Come on!" Trunks yelled. Him and Laura ran over to Bra.  
  
  
  
"One ticket to New York, and I need it for the next flight!!" Bra yelled at her woman. Trunks pulled   
back the money Bra had slammed down on the counter.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, my sister isn't right in the head." He said with a smile. The woman nodded and motioned to help   
the next person in line. Bra turned around ferrous at Trunks.  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you thing you're doing?!?!?! I decided I want to go home!! I don't want to be here!!"   
Bra screamed causing everyone around to stare. Trunks and Laura started to pull Bra out of the airport.  
  
  
  
"Bra this is your home. Besides you promised." Trunks said as they walked towards his car.  
  
  
  
"Plus you'll be concurring your fears Bra." Laura added, helping Bra into the passenger's side of the car.   
Bra didn't say anything but she stopped pulling away. Trunks started the car once Laura got in the back   
seat.  
  
  
  
On the way to Capsule Corp. Bra's memories came back to her at seeing her old street. When they   
drove by the park she remembered when she was little she made her father push her on the swing. Well,   
she actually blackmailed him, but it was still fun. After a while they finally pulled up the drive way to   
Capsule Corp.   
  
  
  
"Wow!! Bra, I'm beginning to wonder why you ever ran away from this place!!" Laura said in   
amazement   
as she starred with her mouth open at the house. Bra didn't even bother to look up at it.  
  
  
  
"Don't be fooled. It's hell in disguise." Bra returned picking up her bag. They started to walk to the   
doorway. Bra's heart was racing and her mind told her to run while she still had the chance. But she   
couldn't, her legs where frozen. Trunks opened the door and walked in. Laura grabbed Bra's arm and   
patted her hand.  
  
  
  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked concerned.   
  
  
  
"I will be once I start breathing again." Bra answered still starring at the house. Laura didn't say   
anything else. Her and Bra walked in. As soon as Bra stepped in she remembered the smell of house, and   
strangely enough it calmed her soul. Trunks stood by the stairs as Laura and Bra came up to him.   
  
  
  
"Ok, here goes........" He said smiling, then turned to look up stairs, "Mom!! I'm back, and there's   
someone I want you to meet!!" He yelled upstairs. There was sounds of foot steps, then Bulma opened   
one of the doors and stood at the top of the stairway. The only one she could see was Trunks since Laura   
and Bra had stepped back a little.  
  
  
  
"Who Trunks?" She asked starring at him confused. Trunks smiled.  
  
  
  
"Well I was wondering around New York and look what I found!" Trunks said grabbing Bra by the   
shoulders and pulling her into Bulma's view. Bra waved as Bulma's mouth dropped and her eyes grew   
wider.  
  
  
  
"Oh Dende!! Is that you Bra?!?!?!" Bulma screamed down at her nervous daughter.  
  
  
  
"Ah..........yea I-it's me. Hi mom........" Bra tried to smile but failed. Bulma ran down the stairs and   
hugged her daughter. She started to cry uncontrollably. Bra shed a few tears herself but she willed   
herself not to cry.   
  
  
  
"Oh Bra I've missed you so much!! Where have you been?!?!?!" Bulma asked pulling away from the hug,   
but she still held Bra's hands.   
  
  
  
"I've been living in New York with my friend Laura." Bra announced pointing at Laura.   
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you Laura. I'm Bulma, Bra's mother." Bulma greeted shaking Laura's hand.  
  
  
  
"Same here." Laura said. Bulma turned back towards her daughter.  
  
  
  
"It's been so long Bra. Everyone will want to see you, oh my, That reminds me!!" Bulma added pulling   
Bra outside. Trunks and Laura followed. Bulma stopped in front of the gravity room.  
  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta!! Trunks is back and he-" Bulma started.  
  
  
  
"I don't care about the stupid boy!!" Vegeta yelled from inside his gravity room.  
  
  
  
"You jerk!!! Get out here right now!!" Bulma returned. They could hear the gravity being turned off and   
mumbled curses come from inside. The door finally opened and there stood a very angry Vegeta. He   
starred at Bulma.  
  
  
  
"What." He questioned still starring Bulma down.  
  
  
  
"Hi daddy......" Bra said softly as she smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta turned towards Bra. For a moment he   
had a shocked expression but he quickly hide it as he walked towards her.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked coldly. Bra knew he didn't mean it and she gave him a hug.   
Vegeta slowly returned the hug.  
  
  
  
"Well we should really let all of you rest, I'm sure you must be tired from you flight." Bulma suggested.   
Vegeta and Bra stopped hugging. Everyone walked back into the house. Once they where upstairs Bulma   
showed Laura the guest room so she could unpack. Bra separated from them to check out her old room.  
  
  
  
She opened her door and had to turn on the lights to see anything. *It's so much bigger then I remember.   
I wonder why no one opens any of the windows* Bra dropped her things to the floor and began to glaze   
at the room more. As far as Bra could tell it hadn't been touched since she left. In fact the drawers where   
still open from when she had packed. Bra was about to open one of the windows when she felt the father's   
ki in the entrance of her room. She turned around and watched him to see what he wanted. Vegeta   
looked mad, even more so then usually.  
  
  
  
"Your mother insisted none of us touch your room. She thought you'd like it just the way it was when you   
left." Vegeta starred into his daughter's eyes searching her soul for answers.   
  
  
  
"It's not the only thing that hasn't changed." Bra returned, turning towards the window.  
  
  
  
"Where did you go?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"New York." Bra answered in a soft voice.  
  
  
  
"New York?" Vegeta questioned. Bra only; shock her head. "Why did you leave?" he said. Bra closed   
her eyes. She knew he would ask that, he always got straight to the point. Bra felt like telling him about   
how hard her life was, about him and her mother never paying attention to her. About Goten and the   
night she left. Bra was just about to speak when Bulma walked in.  
  
  
  
"Oh I see you found your room. Come on Vegeta lets leave Bra in peace." Bulma said gently pulling on   
Vegeta's arm. Vegeta wouldn't move.  
  
  
  
  
"Not until she answers my question." He fired, still angry at Bra.  
  
  
  
"We'll all talk later and then you can ask all the questions you want." Bulma returned and Vegeta gave in   
and left the room.  
  
  
  
"It's so nice to have you home Bra. Get some rest." Bulma said with a smile as she closed the door. Bra   
smiled and pulled the curtains back from the window.  
  
  
  
"Oh, wow.........." Bra whispered as she took in the wonderful view. From her room she could see the   
whole city. She had totally forgotten.   
  
  
  
"This bets the back alley any day." Bra joked. She then turned and walked over to her bed. She was   
about to lie down she noticed a photo album sitting on her nightstand. Bra picked it up and opened it. On   
the front it had 'Bra's Photos' written in hot pink. When she turned to the first page the was a picture of   
her, Pan, and Marron at Pan's 12th birthday party. All of them where sitting next to each other smiling   
and Trunks and Goten where in the background making funny faces. Bra laughed as she turned the page.   
The next picture was taken at master roshi's island. In it there was herself, Trunks, Pan, Goten, and   
Marron all sitting around Goku smiling. Under the picture there was some writing. Bra had to look   
closely to figure out it was her own writing from when she was little. It read: I'll miss you Goku. Bra   
remembered she had wrote that shortly after the thought Goku died, she was crying when she wrote it.   
  
  
  
Bra's eye's began to water, but she still turned the next page. The picture was taken in front of Capsule   
Corp. where Bra and Trunks stood with there arms around each other and their parents in the back of   
them. Trunks and Bra looked like very happy teenagers, Vegeta scolded at the camera and Bulma was   
dressed in her business suit putting on a fake smile. Bra had had enough with the book and placed it back   
down She fell asleep a few minutes later.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3 hours later.................  
  
  
  
  
Bra slowly opened her eyes when she heard someone call her name. Laura sat on the side of Bra's bed   
looking down on her. Bra sat up and stretched out her arms.  
  
  
  
"Hi Laura. What's up?" Bra asked still half asleep.  
  
  
  
"Nothing. I just woke up when I heard voices coming from downstairs. I think there's a party down   
there. Any way I couldn't find Trunks and I didn't want to walk all the way around your house by myself.   
Plus I might get lost." Laura said smiling. Bra smiled too, and got out of her bed.  
  
  
  
"I'll go change then we'll go down stairs." She said as she opened her suitcases and searched for   
something to ware.  
  
  
  
"Oh, ware the blue quarter-sleeve shirt with your short gray skirt. That always looks nice on you." Laura   
suggested. Bra picked up the outfit and smiled at her friend.  
  
  
  
"Thanks I will." Bra walked into the bathroom. After a few minutes Bra returned in her new outfit.  
  
  
  
"Ok lets go." She said as Laura and her left the room. They ran into Bulma at the top of the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Hey mom. What's all the noise coming from down stairs?" Bra asked. Bulma smiled.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well I invited everyone over for a little 'get-together'. But don't worry no one knows your here."   
Bulma answered.  
  
  
  
"Oh,....ah.......I-I. ummmmmmmmmm.................." Bra began, more nervous then ever over everyone   
being together.  
  
  
  
"Cool!! Lets go down so I can meet everyone!" Laura said excited. Bra just stood there shocked. Bulma   
began to descend the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Marron and Pan are in the kitchen." She said before going out of sight.  
  
  
  
"Come on Bra! Lets go!" Laura announced pulling at Bra's arm.  
  
  
  
"Laura, I don't think I can." Bra said in a shaky voice. Laura smiled.  
  
  
  
"Well you'll never know3 unless you try." With that Laura pulled Bra down the stairs and into the   
kitchen. Bra could only stare at her two friends. Pan and Marron didn't notice someone had walked into   
the room, they just sat there talking to one another. Laura softly hit Bra with her elbow, giving her the   
hint to say something.  
  
  
  
"Hi guys." Bra spoke towards her old friends. Marron and Pan stopped talking and looked up towards   
Bra. Both their jaws dropped.  
  
  
  
"B......R.....A?!?!?!?!?! I-Is it r-really you??" Pan questioned.   
  
  
  
"Yea, it's me." Bra answered, trying to smile.  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marron and Pan both screamed and jumped up hugging Bra.   
They both started crying as they broke the hug.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it's you!" Marron yelled.  
  
  
  
"It's been so long Bra. You look great." Pan added. Bra smiled.  
  
  
  
"Thanks. It's good to see you too. Oh yea, this is my friend Laura. I was living with her in New York.   
Laura, this is Pan and Marron." Bra introduced.  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you." Laura greeted.  
  
  
  
"Same here." Pan said.  
  
  
  
"Likewise. We'll have to talk all about New York later! I've heard so much about it!" Marron told   
Laura.  
  
  
  
"Sure sounds like fun." Laura agreed.  
  
  
  
"Bra, come into the living room and see everyone else." Pan said as they all started to leave the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Wait guys. I don't know, I mean.,......" Bra started.  
  
  
  
"Bra, everyone has been searching for you, they miss you. Don't you want them to know your Ok?" Pan   
questioned. Bra thought it over for a few moments then gave in.  
  
  
  
"Ok lets just get it over with." Bra agreed and they all walked into the living room. They stopped at the   
entrance. Bra gazed all over the room. Master Roshi, Oolong, Tien, and Yamcha where sitting around   
the table playing cards. Bulma was chatting with Chichi, Videl, and 18. Bra couldn't find her brother or   
Goten, and that probably was a good thing. Vegeta and Piccolo where in different conners of the room   
like usual, looking pissed off. Then Bra noticed Krillen, Gohan, and another figure talking to each other.   
Bra didn't realize who the other man was and she just continued to stare at him. Then it hit her.  
  
  
  
"Goku?" Bra whispered. Pan starred at her then at her grandfather.  
  
  
  
"Hey Grandpa! Come here for a minute!" Pan yelled getting Goku's attention. He told Krillen and   
Gohan to wait and hen he walked over to Pan. Bra had trouble holding her tears back. She cried softly.   
She never thought she'd see Goku again.  
  
  
  
"Hey Panny! Did you want something?" Goku asked his granddaughter.   
  
  
  
"Look who's back!" Pan said pointing at a watery eyed Bra. Goku turned to Bra and gave his famous   
smile.   
  
  
  
"Bra! Long time no see!" Goku joked. Bra laughed.  
  
  
  
"Yea." Bra shakeingly said as she gave Goku a small hug.  
  
  
  
"I've missed you Goku." Bra said.  
  
  
  
"I've missed you too Bra, but don't cry. Wait until everyone sees you!" Goku said breaking the hug to   
turn towards everyone.  
  
  
  
"What? No, wait Goku!-" Bra began.  
  
  
  
"HEY EVERYONE! BRA'S BACK!!" Goku yelled to everyone in the room. It go everyone's attention.   
They all looked up in shock over Bra.  
  
  
  
"Ah........ummm, Hi everybody....." Bra said nervously smiling. It took about two minutes for everyone's   
minds to kick in they all ran over to Bra and hugged her, greeted her and asked her how she was. Bra   
actually felt very good at the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 hours later.....................  
  
  
  
Bra had to get some fresh air so she stepped outside for a few minutes. She gazed at the bright stars.   
*What a wonderful night* Bra thought. Just then she heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway   
when she looked over she saw to figures getting out.  
  
  
  
"Hey Trunks!!!!" Bra yelled as she ran over to her brother. Trunks and the other figure stopped walking   
when they saw Bra run up to them.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hey sis, what's up?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
  
"Nothing really. Where have you been?" Bra greeted.  
  
  
  
"We've been around town. I can't believe you came to the party!": Trunks explained. Bra smiled proud   
of herself.  
  
  
  
"Yea, it was good to see everyone again. What do you mean "we've" been around town?" Bra   
questioned. Trunks looked at the ground then over to the figure who had been starring at Bra in shock the   
whole time. Bra shifted her eyes upon the stranger. She then realized who it was.   
  
  
  
"Oh my-............ Goten is that you?" Bra asked stepping closer to him. She hadn't noticed him there   
before, he looked like he hadn't changed much. He was a little taller and Bra could tell by the way he   
looked that he was more mature.  
  
  
  
"Bra???, you, you came back! You look so, so, grown up.....I..........I................" Goten was at a loss for   
words. He had never looked at Bra in such a way. She was beautiful. And defiantly not the little girl he   
used to play with as a child.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Goten, I think. It's good to see you too." Bra returned.  
  
  
  
"If you don't mind I think I'll be going in the party now. See ya." Trunks said walking towards the   
house. Bra felt extremely uncomfortable now that her brother was gone. She knew Goten would asked   
her questions about the night she left.  
  
  
  
"Bra can we go sit down? I need to talk to you." Goten asked. Bra nodded her head and they headed for a   
big oak tree on the side of the house. Goten sat down underneath it and Bra followed. When she sat   
down her leg brushed against his and she quickly moved away. He moved closer to her so that their legs   
where touching again. Bra didn't bother to move again.  
  
  
  
"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Bra asked not looking at him. Goten sighed.  
  
  
  
"About what you said the night you left. Is it true? Do you love me?" Goten questioned starring at her.   
Bra closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yes I did love you but I've moved on." Bra answered. Goten looked a little depressed.  
  
  
  
"Why did you leave Bra? Was it because of Lisa? Was it because of me? Why?!" Goten demanded.   
Bra allowed a signal tear to roll down her cheek. Goten saw it and felt bad about what he said.   
  
  
  
"I sorry B-" Goten began, but Bra stopped him.  
  
  
  
"I left to get away. I don't hate you, I just, Oh I don't know! I just don't know how I felt!" Bra   
screamed. Goten began to get angry, he slammed his fist into the ground causing a small crack.  
  
  
  
"How could you not know how you felt?! What you said that night hurt you know. When I heard you left   
I was shocked, you'd never run away from, our problems before." Goten stated trying to calm down.  
  
  
  
"It's like my dad said 'know who your fighting before you fight'. I didn't know what I was up against and   
I just left. I know I should feel sorry for what I said to you, but the truth is I don't." Bra said with a   
straight face. Goten looked hurt and didn't say anything. Bra stood up.  
  
  
  
"Goten, you hurt me, and now after 5 years you try to get me to feel sorry for you?! You know what, just   
forget it. In two weeks I'll be gone and we'll never have to see each other again. Good bye." Bra walked   
into the house as Goten sat there confused and angry.  
  
  
  
Bra ran into Pan in the kitchen. Pan saw her friend was mad.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Bra?" Pan asked.  
  
  
  
"Your Uncle." Bra returned sitting down at the table.  
  
  
  
"What did Goten do now? Oh my gosh! He told you didn't he?! I told him you wouldn't feel the same,   
but did he listen? No!!" Pan smacked herself on the head. Bra watched her in confusion.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about Pan?" Bra asked.  
  
  
  
"What my uncle told you." Pan stated. Bra looked at her even more confused.  
  
  
  
"Didn't he tell you he's in love with you?" Pan questioned Bra's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, sorry to leave you hanging! ;] anyway, In the next chapter of Starting Over: We find out way Bra's   
parents have been acting so nice to her. Bra gets a phone call from Goten, and will they be friends or   
something more? G/B in the next one.   
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading and please review! ;]   



	5. starting over final chapter

STARTING OVER  
FINAL CHAPTER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra slowly opened her eyes to find herself in her room. She sat up   
in her bed and remembered last nights events. *I can't believe he   
likes me, no that's not what Pan said, he loves me.* Bra rubbed   
her head and started to climb out of her bed, then the phone rang.   
Bra sighed and picked it up.   
  
"Hello?" Bra asked, sounding half asleep.   
  
"Hi, Bra? It's Goten." The voice from the other side stated.. Bra   
snapped awake and began to panic. *Oh NO! What if Pan told   
him?!?!?! What do I do?!?!?! What do I say?!*  
  
"Oh, ummmmm, Hi G-Goten What's up?" Bra asked, trying to   
keep her cool.  
  
"Not much, Bra I'm really sorry about last night I didn't mean   
what I said." Goten apologized. Bra smiled, * at least he said he   
was sorry*  
  
"It's all right Goten. The truth is I forgot all about that." Bra   
stated. She could hear a small laugh from Goten.  
  
"Well in that case, would you like to go somewhere today? I mean   
you might as well see some of Japan while your here." Goten   
questioned with a nervous tone. Bra froze.  
  
"You mean just you and ......me??" Bra asked.  
  
"No, well if you want too, I mean...............Why don't you see if   
Laura and Trunks want to come and I'll ask Pan?" Goten   
suggested. Bra gave a sigh of relief.   
  
"Sure I'll ask. I'll see ya later Goten." Bra said standing up.  
  
"Ok. Bye bra." Goten hung up the phone and Bra did the same.   
  
  
  
  
  
30 minutes later........  
  
  
Bra walked happily out of her room towards the stairs. She felt   
good, she couldn't believe it, but things where actually looking up   
for a change. But as fate had a way of doing it wouldn't let Bra   
have a any happiness and things where once again going turn for   
the worst.  
  
Bra started to go down the stairs as Trunks walked up.  
  
"Hi Trunks!" Bra greeted. Trunks lifted his head in surprise and   
had a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Bra I don't think you should go down there." Trunks warned as   
both he and his sister stopped in their tracks.   
  
"What do you mean? What's going on?" Bra asked.  
  
"I heard mom and dad talking, then they sent me up to find you.   
They said they wanted to have that talk they mentioned earlier."   
Trunks explained. Bra then remembered what her mother had said   
yesterday.  
  
"Thanks Trunks but I think I'll be ok to talk with them." Bra said.   
Trunks nodded then started up the stairs again.  
  
"Oh Trunks! Later on me, you, Laura, Pan, and Goten are going to   
go out around the city for awhile, that ok?" Bra questioned.   
Trunks smiled.  
  
"Sure. Sounds like fun I tell Laura." Trunks answered. Bra   
walked down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen where she   
found her parents waiting for her.   
  
"Hello Bra honey." Bulma greeted as Bra entered.   
  
"Hi mom, Hi dad." Bra greeted. Vegeta stood up.  
  
"Enough already! I want to know why you left!" Bra was totally   
taken back, she looked over at her mother who pulled Vegeta back   
down but didn't argue with the question. *I guess they've been   
talking about this for awhile*   
  
"Bra, honey, we didn't want to upset you before but we would   
really like to know." Bulma explained. Bra had a surprising boost   
of confidence much like she felt the night she left.  
  
"I left because I wanted to start over, with a new life, around   
people who loved me. I had to leave Japan." Bra explained   
hoping it was a good enough answer. Bulma looked a little   
shocked and sorry, Vegeta didn't really change and he didn't think   
it was a good answer.  
  
"Bra I'm-" Bulma began, but Vegeta interrupted her.  
  
"What about the boy?" He asked. Bra looked confused.  
  
"Trunks didn't do anything but bring me to a bar." She answered   
not knowing what her father meant.   
  
"No! Not him! Katoroto's brat!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Goten? Goten, um, he..................didn't do anything. What   
would he?" Bra questioned. Vegeta started to get annoyed at the   
fact Bra was trying to ignore the question asked.  
  
"You like him and he, unfortually, feels the same. It's easy to see.   
My guess is the day you left he did something to make you leave,   
am I correct?" Vegeta starred at his daughter in question. Bra's   
eyes started to water. * Maybe he does love me, even dad can tell.   
I didn't know my father cared.* Bra thought.  
  
"Mom, dad. I'm sorry if I caused you to worry over me. I want to   
continue to live in New York, but now that I see you do care for   
me, I hope we can keep in touch." Bra announced. Bulma smiled,   
it was exactly what she wanted to hear. Vegeta didn't say   
anything.  
  
  
Bra walked though her house in shock. * Goten loves   
me..............do I love him???.........................NO!!!!1 Maybe I did a   
long time ago but not now, not never.........* Bra thought as she   
turned the corner and ran into Laura.  
  
"Bra! How are you? I haven't seen you since the party." Laura   
greeted.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Laura." Bra returned.  
  
"It's ok, are you ready to go to town?" Laura asked, Bra looked   
confused then she remembered what her and Goten had decided to   
do.   
  
"Oh no." Bra whispered. Laura starred at her friend and was   
about to speak when the doorbell rang. Trunks walked out his   
bedroom in a new outfit.  
  
"Come on that's Goten and Panny! Lets go!" Trunks announced   
and descended the stairs. Laura looked down the stairs then at   
Bra.  
  
"Goten's the one you said you liked isn't he?" Laura asked, now   
understanding what was on her friends mind. Bra nodded her   
head.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...........Well you got to face him sooner or later."   
Laura stated pulling Bra downstairs.   
  
"You don't have any boyfriend problems do you Laura?" Bra   
questioned seeing as how straight forward Laura was. Laura   
smiled.  
  
"Now, I'd have to have a boyfriend to have problems with him."   
She said as they reached the others. Bra tried to not look into   
Gotens eyes but she couldn't help it and when she did he smiled at   
her and she almost melted.  
  
"Ok everyone's here lets go!" Trunks said picking up his keys, he   
then realized something.  
  
"Oh yea I totally forgot! Goten, this is Bra's roommate back in   
New York Laura. Laura this is mine and Bra's friend Goten."   
Goten shook Laura's hand.   
  
"Nice to meet you." He greeted.  
  
"Same here." She returned. They all then left to the city.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Several hours later~  
  
  
  
  
"Man I'm sooo tired!!" Laura stated as everyone was walking   
through the mall. Pan nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Yea, I'm going home, anyone want a lift?" Trunks asked. Pan   
and Laura nodded. They started to walk off then Trunks turned   
around.  
  
"You guys coming?" Trunks asked his sister and friend.  
  
"No thanks Trunks, I'm going to stay here for a while longer."   
Bra answered.  
  
"Yea, me too." Goten followed. Trunks nodded and left with the   
others. Bra was now completely aware of the fact her and Goten   
where alone.  
  
"So, uh, what do you want to do?" She asked nervously. Goten   
smiled and looked at her. Bra lifted her head so their eyes met.  
  
"Something I've wanted to do for a long 5 years." Goten answered   
as he lowered his had so their lips touched. Bra was totally taken   
back, but she didn't pull away. Soon after their lips parted.  
  
"I'm sorry Bra I didn't mean too-" Goten began, but was cut off   
when Bra throw her arms around his neck and returned the kiss   
more deeply. Goten was shocked to say the least. When they   
finally broke the kiss they just starred at each other in disbelief.  
  
"Um, I, uh,...............I wonder if any good movies are playing."   
Bra said as she started towards the movie theater.   
  
"Bra wait!!" Goten yelled after her. Bra turned around with   
watery eyes on Goten, he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Bra, what's wrong?" He asked worried for her. Bra looked at the   
ground and didn't say anything.  
  
"Why are you crying? Bra?" Goten asked again. Bra still didn't   
answer.  
  
"Bra!! Answer me!!" He shook her and she sobbed harder. Goten   
noticed that alot of people where starring at them, he put his arm   
around Bra and they headed out of the mall. Once they where in   
the parking lot Goten uncapsized the spare car Trunks gave him.  
  
"We can talk in here." Goten said as he opened the passenger door   
for Bra. Bra stood there crying for a few moments then sat down.   
Goten closed the door and got in on the drivers side. They sat in   
silence for a couple of minutes that seemed to by hours.  
  
"Please Bra, tell me why your crying...." Goten asked again, this   
time Bra looked at him.  
  
"I'm crying Because I'm happy, sad, afraid, scared, joyful, but   
most of all I'm crying because I can never be with you." She   
answered as she starred deeply into his eyes. Goten looked   
confused.   
  
"What do you mean you can't have me? I what you to have me, I   
want you!" Goten exclaimed. Bra winced at his voice.  
  
"No you don't you think you do, but you don't. I can't love you."   
Bra explained. Goten looked hurt, he sat back and starred out the   
window.  
  
"Oh. I understand." Goten remarked.  
  
"No it's not like that! Goten listen I'd fall into your arms if I   
where the person I used to be, but I'm not." Bra said trying to get   
his attention. Goten didn't look at her.  
  
"Oh really? And why is that Bra? Why can't you love me now?"   
Goten asked.  
  
" Because I'd hurt you. I can't stay here in Japan, I'm leaving for   
New York soon. I'm independent now and if I come back I'll be   
trapped forever." Bra answered. Goten didn't say anything.  
  
"It's late. Lets go home." He finally said after a long while. Bra   
sat back and they drove off.  
  
  
  
  
  
2 weeks later....................................  
  
  
Bra sat alone in her bed in her room, starring at her old photos.   
She had all her things packed and on the floor. *I love him.   
Always have always will. But I can't stay I just can't.* Bra   
thought as she heard someone knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." She greeted as her roommate Laura walked in.  
  
"I put my things in the car. Everyone's waiting to say good bye."   
Laura said in a sad tone. Laura always could tell when Bra was   
upset about something.  
  
"Ok I'm coming." Bra announced as her and Laura carried her   
things out of the room. Bra turned around and placed the photo   
book on her bed. *Memories stay in the Past.* Bra thought to   
herself as the closed her door. When they walked down stairs Bra   
could see leftover balloons and streamers from the 'Good bye'   
party her mother gave her and Laura last night.   
  
They finally come to the end of the stairs where EVERYONE was   
waiting. Bra gave everyone hugs good bye except her mother and   
father, Trunks, and of course Goten.  
  
"Good bye mom." Bra said as she hugged her watery eyed   
mother. Bulma hugged her back.  
  
"Good bye sweetheart. I'll miss you. Call me ok?" Bulma asked   
letting go of Bra. She nodded in agreement and turned to her   
father. Vegeta looked pissed off as usual but Bra continued to   
smile.   
  
"I'll miss you dad." Bra stated before she gave him a hug. Vegeta   
returned it lightly and nodded. Bra then faced her brother.  
  
"Good bye Bra." Trunks said to his sister.  
  
"Good bye Trunks. Try to stay out of trouble." Bra laughed at her   
statement then they hugged each other. Once they broke the hug   
Bra walked over to Goten.  
  
"Well, I guess this is good bye." Bra said playing with her fingers.  
  
"Yea." Goten said beck. They stood there for awhile then   
embraced each other.   
  
"What do I have to do to get you to stay?" Goten questioned in a   
low whisper into Bra's ear.  
  
"If you love me like I love you, then you know." Bra answered   
softly. They broke the embrace and Laura walked over to Bra.  
  
"We have to go now or we'll miss our flight." Laura stated and   
Bra nodded once they where in the car Bra looked back and saw a   
sad Goten softly wave. She did the same, then the car drove off.  
  
  
~Several hours later~  
  
  
  
The plane was just about to land and Bra looked like she could   
care less. Laura watched her friend noticed that she was upset.   
  
"You know you could always get another ticket and fly back to   
him." Laura said. Bra turned around and starred at her roommate.  
  
"What?" She asked. Laura sighed.  
  
"You love him. Goten, you love him." Laura answered smiling.   
Bra looked down.  
  
"Yea, but it doesn't mean anything. After all it will never work   
out." Bra said.  
  
"Love works in strange ways, you'll be together, you'll see."   
Laura said before returning to her magazine.   
  
  
  
  
1and a half hours later, at the apartment...................  
  
  
  
Laura unlocked the door and stepped in with Bra behind her.   
They sat their stuff down in the kitchen.  
  
"We'll put our stuff away later it's way too late now." Laura told   
Bra as Bra tried to turn on the light switch, but nothing happened.  
  
"Guess the powers out." Bra said.  
  
"Darn!" Laura said. Bra then walked into the living room. She   
stopped dead in her tacks when she saw a figure by the window.   
Laura stopped to look in the direction Bra was looking, and she   
saw it too.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Robber!!" Laura yelled as she ran around   
in t he kitchen.  
  
"Laura! Calm down its not a robber!," Bra said, "What are you   
doing here Goten?" Goten stepped out of the shadows so he was   
close to Bra.  
  
"I thought about what you said about if I loved you I'd know what   
to do, well I realized what I have to do." He said.   
  
"Really? What?" Bra questioned. Goten got down on one knee.   
(heehee).  
  
"Bra will you marry me?" Goten asked with hopefully eyes. Bra   
starred down at the ring he geld and at him.  
  
"G-Goten, I-I, I don't know what to say..............." Bra stated.  
  
"Then say yea. I don't care where you have to live. I'll leave with   
you where ever you want to go." Goten pleaded. Bra had tears   
running down her face, but she still smiled.  
  
"Yes. I will." She announced as she hugged him now crying hard.  
  
"I love happy endings." Laura said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it!!! Yea! I'm finally done! Thank you for reading.   
I'm going to start a new idea for a story, its where you the   
reviewers get to decide the outcome of each chapter. What do you   
think? Should I try this idea? Oh and I'm always looking for new   
idea's on stories, so if you have any please tell me! Thanks again!   
Bye!   
  
  
  
  
~*American Sweetheart*~  



End file.
